IKUTOS LOVELY, BOLD CONFESSION
by sexyanimegurl
Summary: amu and ray-kun met,ray-kun is new at the school and amu shows him around,He meet tadase, tadase approves of him X3 but,wat bout ikuto? Ray-kun has no idea bout ikutos feelings for Amu and recklessly hugs her infront of ikuto which led to ikutos confessio


HI PPL, THANK U FOR CHOOSING THIS FAN FIC TO READ! XD THIS FAN FIC WAS MADE BY ANIMEANGELNP AND RAY-KUN XD AND IF U HAVENT ALREADY CHECK OUR MY OTHER STORIES, "THE JEALOUS IKUTO", "THE SICK KITTY!" "AMU KIDNAP, IKUTOS TEARS"

-Amu is on her way to school-

Amu: -sigh- school's so boring…

-Amu walks through schools hallways-

Amu: I wonder if anything exciting or amazing would happen today.

-Amu runs into a boy-

Amu: oww…oh! I-im so sorry!

Ray-kun: ow..that's okay.

They stare at each other.

Amu: uhhh…umm…hi! Im Amu Hinamori…

Ray-kun: Im Ray. Nice to meet you Amu.

Amu: Umm…I never seen u before here… are u a new student?

Ray-kun: Yes. I just transferred here.

Amu: What class are you in?

Ray-kun: uhh.. Im in class 2-c

Amu: Oh! Me too!

Ray-kun: Ahh really? Can you take me there then? Im kinda lost…

Amu: Sure.

-Amu and Ray-kun walk to class-

Amu: well, this is class 2-c

Ray-kun: Oh, Thank you for takeing me here.

Amu: you're welcome.

-Amu took her seat at her desk-

Teacher: Students! We have a new transfer student! His name is…

Ray-Kun: Ray…Ray Takahishi

-all students analyzed him-

Teacher: Ray-kun, you can take a seat in that desk next to Hinamori Amu…now class! Lets begin….

-Ray-kun sat in his seat then looked at Amu and waved-

-Amu looked and Ray-kun and made a grin-

(after class)

Amu thoughts: -sigh- that lesson was so…..boring!

Ray-kun: Umm…Amu-chan?

-Amu looked at him-

Amu: yea?

Ray-kun: ummm…I was just wondering if….u would show me around the school a little bit? For me to get to know and recognize it so I don't get lost again?

Amu: uhh…sure.

-Amu shows Ray-kun all the hallways, class rooms and stair ways-

Amu: hey, u want me to show you the Guardians Garden?

Ray-kun: "Guardians….Garden…?"

Amu: yea, come on.

Ray-kun: Oh, okay.

-Amu leads the way to the Guardians Garden-

Amu: Well, here it is…

-Ray-Kun looked around and saw tons of beautiful flowers and fountains-

Ray-kun: wow..

-Amu walked in and saw Tadase sitting at the Guardians table-

Amu: Oh! Tadase-kun!

-Tadase looked at Amu and smiled-

Tadase: Oh, hi Hinamori-san!

-Ray-kun walked up next to Amu's side-

-Tadase looked at him and smiled-

Tadase: Hinamori-san, who's this? A new friend?

Amu: Oh! Umm! Yea..his name is…

Ray-kun: Ray…Ray Takahishi

Tadase: hello, Takahishi Ray-kun, are you new at Seiyo Elementary?

Ray-kun: yea…

Tadase: Well, welcome! Hope you like it here at Seiyo.

Ray-kun: Thanks…im starting too…I already made a new friend…

-Ray-kun looks at amu and smiles-

-Amu grins-

-Tadase smiles less-

Tadase: good…

-then tadase remembers something-

Tadase: Oh! Hinamori-san! I have a mission for you to capture a x-egg..

Amu: Oh! Where…?

Tadase : at the park. Good luck!

Ray-kun: x-egg…?

-Amu realizes-

Amu: Uhh…Ray-kun, I showed you around everywhere ..so…u can go home if you want…

-Ray-kun looked at her and sorta frowned-

Ray-kun: Oh…cant I come along with you?

Amu: what? You want to come along?

-Ray-kun nodded-

Amu: b-but it will be dangerous! Are u sure…?

Ray-kun- yea.

Amu: o-ok

-Amu and Ray-kun arrived at the park-

Amu's thoughts: -sigh- now….where is this x-egg?

Ray-kun: Amu-chan…what does this so called "x-egg" look like?

-Amu looked at Ray-kun-

Amu: just how it sounds…an egg with a "x" on it.

Ray-kun: oh..

-Amu stared at Ray-kun-

-Ray-kun blushed-

Ray-kun: W-What? What is it?

Amu: why? Why did you want to come along?

Ray-kun:…..

-Ray-kun turned away-

Ray-kun: Because….i want to spend more time with you…getting to know you better…cause you're my first friend here since I transferred…so…

-Amu stared at him-

Amu: oh…

Ray-kun:….do you not want me here…?

Amu: No, no you can stay and help me out if you want…I was just wondering…

Ray-kun: ok.

-Suddenly a x-egg showed up-

Amu: !!!

Ray-Kun: is that…a "x-egg" ?

-Amu called out Ran from her egg-

Amu: Watashi no Kokoro …UNLOCK!

-Amu character transforms with Ran and becomes "Amulet Heart"-

Ray-kun: woah….

-Amu took out her heart staff thing and threw it towards the x-egg-

-the x-egg dodged and started to go at Amu-

-the x-egg hit Amu and she fell-

-Ray-kun was frozen with shock and could get himself to move-

-the x-egg stared to go at Amu again but even faster-

Amu: ahhhh….!

Ray-kun: Amu-chan!!!

-suddenly a blue cats claw appears and traps the x-egg-

-Amu follows the blue claws source and sees Ikuto on a tree branch-

Amu: I- Ikuto…!

-Yoru hovers towards Amu-

Yoru: Hurry! While Ikuto holds it down, Purify it!

Amu: okay!

-Amu makes her fingers into a shape of a heart-

Amu: LOCK ON!

-Amu aims her hands towards the x-egg-

Amu: OPEN HEART!!!

-the x-egg purifies-

-Amu changes back to normal and Ran heads back in her egg to rest-

Ray-Kun: A-Amu-chan!

-Amu looks at Ray-kun and grins-

-Ikuto leaps off of tree branch and walks towards Amu-

-Amu turns to Ikuto-

Ikuto: …be more alert and carful…or your gonna get hurt…and the x-egg woulda escaped….

Amu: hmphh…

-Ikuto grined-

Ikuto: Good work tho…

-he patted her on the head-

Amu: hunh?

-Ikuto turned and started to walk away-

Ray-kun: Amu-chan!

-Ray-kun could now move and ran toward Amu-

-Amu turned and saw Ray-kun run toward her-

Amu: Ray….-kun?

-Ray-kun wraped his arms around her then held her close-

Amu: ?!

-ikuto turned around and saw Ray-kun hug Amu-

-ikutos face was full of envy and turned to go over to them-

Ray-kun: Amu-chan…im glad…your okay….

Amu: Ray-kun….

-Ikuto then took Amus arm and pulled her away from Ray-kun and into his arms-

Amu: I-Ikuto?!

Ray-kun: !!

-ikuto glared at Ray-kun and held Amu tightly in his arms-

Ray-kun: wha…wats this…? Who are you?

Ikuto: …..Tsukiyomi…Ikuto…and who might you be….?

-Ikuto still glares with tons of fury-

Ray-kun: Ray….Ray Takahishi

Ikuto: hmphhh….wat…is your relationship….with Amu…?

Amu: hunh?

Ray-kun: Shes….my best friend…

Ikuto:….

-ikuto still glares-

Ray-kun: will…u let her go…?

Ikuto: ……no……

-Ikuto hugs amu tighter-

Ray-kun: hunh? Why not…?

Ikuto: so….u cant hold her….ever….

-Ikuto's cat ears popped up and he leaped up into a tree with amu in his arms-

Ray-kun: what…? Hey…!

Amu: I-Ikuto..! put me down!

-ikuto looked at Amu with lovely yet sorrowful eyes-

-Amu blushed-

Amu's thoughts: wow….Ikuto…is so….

Ray-kun: hey! Get down here!

-Ikuto character transformed and fled away with Amu-

Ray-kun: Amu- chan!!!

(meanwhile)

-ikuto leaped from building to building with Amu-

-Amu looked up at Ikuto and she remembered the face he made-

Amu's thoughts: Ikuto….

-Ikuto looks down at Amu-

-Amu stared at him-

-Ikuto grinned and held her tighter in his arms-

-Amu shivered, she was cold-

-Ikuto looked at Amu and felt her shivering in his arms-

Ikuto: you cold…..amu?

Amu: unnnn…. –she nods-

-ikuto hold her tighter and trys to keep her warm-

Ikuto: hang on a little longer…we're almost there….

Amu: almost…..where….?

-Ikuto looks down at amu and smirks-

Ikuto: my room….

Amu: ?!

-Amu blushes-

Amu: W-What…? Your room? Why are you taking me there….?

-Ikuto turned his face away so Amu wouldn't see his childish bashfull expression-

Ikuto:….so…..we could….

Amu: ?

-ikuto and Amu arrive at Ikuto's room-

-ikuto lays Amu on his bed-

-Amu sits up and looks around-

-Ikuto takes off his shirt-

Amu: uhhh!

-she turns away blushing –

-Ikuto looks at Amu and smiles then sits on bed next to her-

-Amu looks back at Ikuto-

Amu: ummmmmm…..

Ikuto: so…what do you….

-Ikuto lays Amu back on bed and is now over her-

Ikuto:….think bout me….?

-Amu blushed beat red-

Amu: ummm….w-wat do u…mean?

Ikuto: do u…..

-Ikuto tips Amu's chin back –

Ikuto: have any feelings……

-ikuto presses his chest up against her body-

Ikuto: ….for me…?

-ikuto kisses Amu-

Amu: mmmphhhh….

-Amu blushes and slowly closes her eyes-

-Ikuto sees that she accepts it and kisses her more-

Amu's thoughts: …I…..I…..do I …..? do I…have…

-Ikuto kisses her deeply with tongue-

Amu's thoughts: do I have…..feelings…..do I …love….him?

-Ikuto then slips his hand under Amu's shirt-

Amu: ahhh….

-Ikuto kisses her neck and rubs her breast-

Amu's thought's: I ….I ….

-Ikuto unbuttons her shirt and kisses her breasts-

Amu: unnn….

-Ikuto then slips his hand under her panties-

Amu:!!!!

-Amu blushes-

-He rubs her *bleep* and kisses her deeply –

Amu: unnnnn….ahh…..

-Ikuto then unzips his pants-

Amu: ……

-Ikuto then tries to take off Amus panties-

Amu: i-ikuto…?

-Ikuto then inserts his *bleep* into her *bleep*

Amu: ahhhhh….!

-Ikuto starts to thrust slowy-

Amu: ha…ha….ha..ha…..ha….unnnn…..

Ikuto: ha…ha..ha……….

Amu's thought: …..I……love…..him?.....yes….

-Ikuto looks at Amu and grins-

-Ikuto starts to thrust faster-

Amu: ahhhh!! It…..hurts!!!! ahhh!!

Ikuto: want me to….pull out?

Amu:……

Ikuto: hmmm?

-Amu hugs him-

Amu: no…..go….deeper….

-ikuto smiles-

Ikuto:….okay…..

-Ikuto thrusts harder-

Amu: ahhhhhhhhhh….!!

-Ikuto looks at amu with lovey eyes and smiles-

-Amu stares at him and blushes-

Amu's thoughts: hes…..beautiful…..his eyes….his face….his hair….his smile…..his body…all so….beautiful….

-Ikuto thrusts faster and harder-

Ikuto: …..Amu……

Amu: ahhhh…ha…ha….ha…..

Ikuto:….i …….will not….allow…..any guy…….not tadase….not Ray….not no one……

-Ikuto lean his face towards hers-

-She looks straight in his eyes, unable to look away-

Ikuto: to….touch you……nor hold you……nor kiss….you…..nor love you……

Amu: ikuto…..

-Ikuto kisses Amu-

Ikuto: i…love you……3

Amu's Thoughts: I….I…!

-Amu hugs him-

Amu: I love you…….too!

__________________________________________________________


End file.
